<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where the sea meets the shore by Coldfrenchfries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473714">Where the sea meets the shore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldfrenchfries/pseuds/Coldfrenchfries'>Coldfrenchfries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2b's a fisherman what more do you want, F/F, Gen, I mean partner, Moby dick type beat, robot angst? never heard of it, sword lady and the emotional support twink-, sword lady thinkin about her space gf wow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldfrenchfries/pseuds/Coldfrenchfries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2B can't seem to stop thinking about a certain operator while she takes a break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B/6O (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where the sea meets the shore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversword/gifts">silversword</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>to silversword: I both love and hate you for bullying me into playing nier. Im in pain lol. anyway hope you like your present!! </p>
<p>to everyone else/those who finished the game: if there's any inconsistencies please don't tell me in a way that spoils route c I haven't finished the game yet rip. Anyway hope you like this lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>6O was warm. It was funny for someone who didn’t have actual body heat, who wasn’t even actually alive in a traditional sense. The warmth she held usually came through in a cheery voice on the other side of a screen, far, far away from Earth. It was almost baffling at first, to her at least, that such an android even existed, let alone was her <em>operator</em>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything about their mission to protect Earth to the Bunker itself was bleak in a way. It didn’t make sense for an overly optimistic android to be walking around. It didn’t fit with the rest of them. But having 6O around was nice in a way. It was-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, 2B?” A voice asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as the fish lurking in the river scattered due to the sudden disruption in their peaceful swim. Along with the remaining fish went the one that had been poking at the hook for quite some time now. 2B frowned, and although she’s dealt with much worse before, her catch getting away was disappointing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, 9S? What is it?” She replied as she looked up at the android across the river. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bit of hostility in her voice and 9S nearly flinched as a result. 2B’s mood worsened, she didn’t like scaring 9S. No use having a partner to assist on missions if he were to be constantly afraid in her presence. Besides, she didn’t have any real reason to be upset with him, he didn’t know that raising his voice, even a little bit, could spook animals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh um- I-I-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2B watched as he tripped over his words, stuttering and growing into an embarrassed mess. Just great. Not only was he uncomfortable, but he also couldn’t seem to speak. That was a pain to deal with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9S eventually managed to collect his thoughts. “I was going through some data from the old world the other day and I came across something. Did you know that humans used to have a profession where someone could catch fish all day?” He looked up and met her gaze, only to grow embarrassed again. “S-Sorry, that wasn’t very important was it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2B frowned again. It sounded peaceful, she was almost envious of those who got a chance at a life like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it is,” she said in a more composed tone. Hopefully, 9S would be able to relax again. “That sounds nice, tell me more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like some sort of switch had been flipped, he was back to his usual upbeat self. 9S eventually went on about how sometimes fishermen put together crews to help with catches. They bought boats and went out for days at sea in hopes of finding something to write home about. 2B thought about it and decided that when the war was over she could try becoming a fisherman. She’d bring 9S along, of course. Adventures needed companions to share the experience with. Besides, she didn’t want to get too bored out at sea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the calmness of the river returned. Fish began to run along beneath the stream. Some glanced and bit at the hook; others did not. It took some time but, 2B didn’t mind having to wait. Her only hobby besides fighting, (although could she count part of her programming as a hobby?), was peaceful.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced up at 9S. Usually, she spent these moments by herself, but it was nice that 9S wanted to join her. Most of the time while she fished, he ran off on his own to gather data. Other times he practiced his hacking skills on hostile machines. That had been their ways of taking a break, and 2B had gotten used to that, but still, it was comforting whenever 9S managed to carefully break her moments of solitude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the water. If 2B hadn’t been staring at the water when it happened, she would have missed it completely. A fish poked at the hook underneath the stream, wondering if this would be a life or death situation. It wouldn’t truly meet its demise if it bit at the hook and met the surface. It was a robotic copy of an animal that had been gone for thousands of years. Besides, 2B couldn’t even eat her catches, so it would live on after being sold for money.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, the fish was hesitant for some reason. If it was programmed with the behavior mirroring an actual fish, 2B couldn’t say. All she knew was that she was slowly losing her patience for the creature and nearly wanted to yell at it to bite the hook or get moving. Being on the receiving end of fishing was a bit stressful when it was up to an animal to make the decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, there was a tug beneath the water and any anger she felt previously changed to adrenaline. The adrenaline didn’t replicate the exact feeling of fighting enemies in comparison. It felt like a mere spark right before an explosion. Still, it was enough to break the peaceful calmness that had been building up in the atmosphere for the last few minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite how she felt just then, the sight of the fish breaking free and reaching the surface was rather unceremonious. 2B watched as it moved and got used to its new surroundings and her pod chimed that the catch was secure. On the other side of the river, 9S reeled in his catch as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, 2B!” He said happily. “I caught one!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and gave a tiny smile as a response to his achievement. A moment later, her partner ran off on his own like he always did to practice his attacks, leaving 2B alone with her thoughts. The quiet moment she had hoped to achieve originally was finally hers, and she frowned at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“2B! 2B! Do you think you could send me more pictures of lifeforms on earth? I loved the picture of the flower you sent me the other day!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, when it was quiet, her thoughts wandered and changed into memories. It had happened earlier. She thought about 6O just then, she was always thinking about her. 6O would be able to fill in the silent spaces on the surface. Her operator would never be able to access earth the way she and 9S could… At least not now, not when machines were threatening their peace all the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, there was room for compromise. If she couldn’t bring 6O here, then she’d just have to take it up to the Bunker in the form of photographs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pod, send a photo of the fish to 6O.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like the sun she stood under, 6O was warm. Maybe one day she would be able to figure out a name for the warmth, but then again expressing her feelings was never something she excelled at. For now, her appreciation for 6O could be sent off in photographs. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2b's one of those guys that stands while holding a fish in a picture sksshgshdhdf</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>